La Bella y la Bestia 2
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: Secuela, inspirado en el ultimo cap del manga. Sumary: Ella era incapaz de hacerle daño, por ese motivo, la valiente heroína mataría a la bestia y dejaría en libertad a Kaname Kuran…


**N.A: Hola**, a petición de una segunda parte e inspirado en el último capitulo del manga aquí traigo la secuela de "la bella y la bestia". Espero les guste, porque a mi me gusto =).

**Disclaimer**: Ni VK ni, sus personajes ni, la historia me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para mi invención. Sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencia**: SPOILER del manga.

Advertencia 2: esto no termina en final feliz. xD

**Sumary** : Ella era incapaz de hacerle daño, por ese motivo, la valiente heroína mataría a la bestia y dejaría en libertad a Kaname Kuran…

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA 2.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . .

Aquella debía ser la melodía que se entonaba junto a las almas en desgracia. El réquiem que solía arrastrar la muerte. El eco solitario de las pisadas sobre la escarcha pálida y rígida. El silbar sombrío del viento contra las ramas delgadas. La noche entenebrecida y la soledad mortuoria que solo un cementerio podría ofrecer. La nieve caía en una danza suave.

Yuuki se ajusto l capa de su madre que la protegía del invierno. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que había tomado la decisión. Necesito tiempo para dejar las cosas en orden. Debía asegurarse de que Zero estaría decentemente bien sin ella.

Su respiración formaba nubes de vapor a su alrededor. El metal de Artemis tanteaba contra su muslo a cada paso que daba.

Yuuki se detuvo de repente, sintiéndose extraña. Aquel había sido el lugar, donde hacia algún tiempo había sido atacada por el joven y eterno vampiro infantil, aquel del clan Touma.

_Y también donde su amigo Zero…_

_Zero_

La imagen del platinado se proyecto en su mente. Su corazón se contrajo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, buscando alejar aquello. Debía concentrarse, pensar.

Avanzo hacia un pequeño puente de piedra, que separaba el norte del cementerio con el lado sur, la estructura se alzaba sobre un riachuelo congelado. La castaña se sacudió la nieve de la capa y un viento helado llego hasta su posición. Yuuki cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, olfateo el aire buscando alguna pista. A esas alturas, había un notable cambio de roles; la niña ingenua y de ojos rojos, se había convertido en la cazadora que daba cacería al lobo; El oscuro y escurridizo lobo…

El viento trajo consigo un aroma inigualable y familiar. Una imagen masculina y nublada apareció en su cabeza, Yuuki sabia a quien pertenecían aquellos gestos y aquella esencia solitaria y turbia. Kuran kaname estaba cerca.

Se preguntaba que haría su hermano en aquel lugar. Se lo había estado preguntando desde que le siguió el rastro hasta las puertas de aquel recinto sagrado. Se preguntaba si el pelinegro ya sabría acerca de su ubicación, si tendría la leve sospecha de sus intenciones. Estaba al menos segura de algo…era mejor que el mayor no tuviera ida de nada, ya de por si seria difícil llevar a cabo su misión. Yuuki no quería imaginar lo que afectaría, si el rey de los vampiros se llegara a enterar que ella tenía el único propósito de acabar con su inmortalidad y, extinguir consigo la llama de vida del último ancestro en el mundo.

Kaname simplemente no bajaría los brazos y se entregaría de forma sumisa para que ella pudiera convertirlo en humano…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

**I ACTO**

La Plegaria amarga de las almas rotas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Kaname se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la nieve. Frente a él, una bella mujer griega esculpida en mármol, que estaba mas cubierta de escarcha que el. Sus brazos abiertos como si protegiese de algún modo el alma que resguardaba la lapida a sus pies.

La fosa rectangular de mármol se extendía frente al purasangre como un monumento a algún personaje heroico. Se inclino sobre ella y olfateo la superficie fría y dura. El aroma de los Kiryuu aun se mantenía como un recordatorio de que no solo había destruido simplemente una vida, sino dos. Grabado sobre la tumba unas palabras rezaban "Kiryuu Ishiru" ni mas, ni menos.

Kaname se mantuvo en silencio, sin intenciones de hablar. ¿Qué podría decirle al menor de los gemelos del clan Kiryuu? ¿Pedirle disculpas? No, aun no se arrepentía de nada pero, era consiente de que sus acciones habían tenido un gran peso. Normalmente no estaría siendo participe de tales circunstancias. No sentía remordimiento y aun así sentía que le debía algo a los muertos, en especial a aquel. No tenia idea de que podría hacer allí pero, sin duda la ansiedad ya había menguado un poco. Desde que dejo encargado el peso de sus hombros a Isaya, aquella ligereza en su espíritu había parecido desencadenar a sus más íntimos demonios, y kuran realmente no sabia que querían ellos de el.

Lo que quedaba de sus asuntos dependía exclusivamente de Isaya ahora; lo único que había para el, era el férreo objetivo de ser el "metal padre".

Debía felicitarse, no importaba que giros inesperados amenazaran con arruinar sus planes, desde el principio el supo sobrellevar con ingenio todo lo que se le ponía al frente. Si la batalla tomaba vuelcos en su tablero, el lo hacia con ella y justo a su favor. Había terminado cubriendo todos los flancos. Yuuki estaría a salvo y el mundo con ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, quizá lo que había ido a hacer a aquel lugar, era decirle a ishiru breves palabras de despedida.

"_Todo ah llegado a su fin, y aún pienso que el sacrificio de tu vida y la de muchos ah valido la pena, por lo tanto descansa en paz. "_

Dicho solemnemente por el directo responsable de sus desgracias.

Ishiru seria probablemente la ultima parada antes de "suicidarse", por lo cual sin importarle que aquello pudiera ser una ofensa, ò un acto de crudo cinismo para con los restos de Kiryuu Ishiru. Kuran se dejo caer sobre la lapida como peso muerto. Su vista se quedo prendada al cielo, donde reinaba la luna, y las estrellas aun dormían. Donde tenia una excelente vista de los copos de nieve cayendo de tal modo que pareciera que ensayaban un vals.

De repente aquel lugar le pareció un sitio maldito y lúgubre. Varias arañas se habían congelado en un manzano cercano. Las largas ramas, huesudas y torcidas. Las estatuas que parecían humanos condenados en el limbo. Un cielo sin estrellas y la nieve, lo mas puro, bajando hasta cubrirlo todo como un manto mortífero. Nieve pura y blanca que se contaminaba a un oscuro carbón, como alguna vez se corrompió su corazón.

La escarcha a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse y su mundo se vio sumergido entre el blanco y el negro. Nieve blanca, manto azabache. Ahí cayó en cuenta del error. La nieve no era oscura, ni se ennegrecía tan de repente y sin motivo aparente. Sonrió, quizá era la forma de ishiru de decirle que estaba maldito. Quizá había echo enfurecer el alma de aquel muchacho, profanando con su sola presencia su tumba. Ishiru podría haberlo maldecido.

"_Púdrete."_

Esa era la respuesta que seguramente le respondería el menor de los gemelos si el se hubiese atrevido a recitarle su "despedida".

La maldición de la locura, de la oscuridad. Porque estaba seguro que aquel espectáculo no era real. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, la locura y la oscuridad eran cosas habituales en su vida. Estaba más que acostumbrado.

Los sentidos de Kuran se pusieron en alerta, en cuanto el sonido de pasos sobre el suelo nevado y comprimido llego a sus oídos.

El hechizo se rompió con brusquedad y de nuevamente todo volvía a la normalidad.

**¿Qué hacia ella ahí?. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

**II ACTO**

Lo que alguna vez fuimos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Yuuki Kuran avanzó decididamente con sus pulmones y corazón a punto de colapsar. Atravesó el arco de ramas enmarañadas que la llevaría junto a su hermano.

Lo vio allí, tendido sobre una gran lapida, sin mirarla. Se acerco hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, con una mano rozando la superficie blindada de Artemis oculta bajo sus ropas y espero.

¿Qué te trae por aquí, princesa? – la voz de kaname, era un susurro neutral, sin emociones al igual que lo vacio en su mirada. Sus ojos titilantes parecían a punto de extinguirse. Su faz cansada y resignada.

Yuuki no supo que decir. El miedo a fracasar empezaba a apoderarse de ella de manera ridícula.

La última vez que había visto a su hermano había sido en la fiesta de disfraces que había organizado Isaya, luego de que se hubiesen besado. Luego de haber sido sinceros el uno con el otro y ahora, ella iba en pos de el con intensiones ocultas.

Seguramente, kaname no confiara mas en ella luego de aquello, seguramente la odiaría, pero, ya no estaría para afrontarlo. Yuuki no estaría Para hacerle frente a su odio.

El silencio se acomodo entre ellos y nadie dijo nada.

Yuuki camino hacia el, hasta que la sombra de su silueta lo sobrecogió. Desde abajo ella se veía poderosa, considerando que su figura era frágil y menuda. Pero para kaname ella tenia mas poder sobre el que nadie mas.

Yuuki tenia claro que debía cambiar de estrategia, si iba directamente cabía la posibilidad de que el huiría o la dejaría muy mal trecha. Debía ir de otro modo.

El cuerpo del moreno se puso rígido cuando la princesa se dejo caer sobre el a horcadas. Yuuki lo aprisionaba con sus piernas a ambos lados. Su cuerpo le nublo la luna y sus cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro en caricias cuando ella se inclino sobre el.

"_Demasiado tentador para un vampiro"_

Yuuki no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo dejaba que su instinto le dijera que hacer.

Kaname se quedó quieto, ya habían tenido un incidente cercano la ultima vez y no sabia si era conveniente tener otro, pero que demonios iba encaminado a la muerte. No difería en nada si se dejaba llevar una última vez.

Yuuki apoyo ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de su hermano y todo su cabello los cubrió a ambos como una cortina.

Se inclino un poco mas, la respiración caliente de kaname le hacia cosquillas en el rostro.

Un poco más…sus labios estaban demasiado cerca…

¿A que has venido Yuuki? – siseo Kaname de repente. Ella se tensó. Su mirada borgoña cayó sobre la suya vinculándose, atravesando su alma y leyendo claramente sus intensiones como si fuese un libro. Kaname frunció el entrecejo y lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido.

Yuuki tomo rápidamente su arma bajo los pliegues de su ropa al tiempo que Kaname doblando una de sus piernas y la pateaba con fuerza, lanzándola lejos. El cuerpo de la castaña colisiono contra una cruz de mármol, elevando un manto de polvo.

Su hermano se enderezo irritado, no por la traición de la castaña sino por la idea que deseaba realizar. ¿Como se atrevía ella? Luego de todo lo que el había echo para que pudiera estar a salvo, ella había decidido tan simplemente…

No te atrevas…- rugió por lo bajo, como un animal a punto de atacar. Yuuki por primera vez se sentía amenazada por el. Kaname jamás pensaría en lastimarla, no demasiado para evitar que ella cumpliera con su objetivo.

No me dejas opción.- sin proponérselo aquello había sonado de algún modo a disculpa.

Kaname se irguió de una manera amenazadora, su aura disparándose con el.

Yuuki invoco su arma, la oz se blandió en toda su gloria en su mano, lista para ser usada. No se sentía muy segura ante aquello.

La castaña salto desde su posición, dispuesta a atacar desde arriba. En cuanto creyó que su hermano se dejaría cortar en dos, saco de quien sabe donde la espada que le carcomía la carne y ambas armas anti vampíricas chocaron en un estruendo de poder. Chispas rojas y doradas la cegaron por un momento. Una pierna de Yuuki batió contra las de kuran, haciendo que se doblasen y derribándolo. Kaname cayó sobre la lapida nuevamente con Yuuki sobre él. La espada aun se mantenía en resistencia, bloqueando el filo a su rostro.

Yuuki impuso toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero era inútil el era demasiado fuerte, mas que ella. Su mirada se mostraba serena pero en sus ojos ardía el infierno de la indignación.

Finalmente una sacudida, y para cuando se dio cuenta Kaname la tenia prisionera contra la superficie fría de la lapida, que para su desconcierto exhalaba el aroma de Zero.

Sus armas aun se blandían, en contra, sin que ninguna cediera. Los músculos de la castaña empezaban a agarrotarse.

Era una batalla que estaba destinada a perder…¿o quizás no?.

Con una fuerte estocada Kaname mando a volar a Artemis muy lejos. El arma cayo a unos metros sobre la nieve.

Desesperada Yuuki vio la oportunidad y pateo la muñeca de kaname lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar su espada también.

_Un crack. _

Al parecer también había dislocado su muñeca.

_Ups._

Yuuki no se detuvo hasta allí, volvió a dar una vuelta de hoja y nuevamente lo tenia aprisionado bajo sus piernas, esta vez aferrada a el con manos y el peso de su cuerpo. Si quería apartarla iba a tener que lastimarla en serio, lo cual no creía que llegara a pasar.

Quiso decirle que lamentaba lo de su muñeca pero, seria tonto.

Espero pero, kuran no daba muestras de nada. Si estaba sintiendo alguna clase de dolor lo estaba camuflando muy bien.

Una idea llegó a su mente.

Lo siento…- su voz sonaba arrepentida y baja.

Kaname no dijo nada, se quedo mirando hacia arriba. Yuuki volteo a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillantes y anhelantes. Ambas orbes ocultando su temor.

-si crees que voy a permitir que tu…-

Lo ce…- interrumpió ella con pesar. Sus dedos llegaron suavemente a la muñeca lastimada y ofrecieron una caricia. El calor se acogió en kaname por unos segundos. Segundos que Yuuki aprovecho.

Bebe de mi, no quise herirte en la muñeca – sonaba sincera.

No creo que sea conveniente – los ojos borgoña la enfocaron con rencor reprimido. Yuuki entendió que no era a causa de la herida sino por…

Zero…- pensó abatida.

Aslo…- sino se tratara de Yuuki hubiese pensado que se lo estaba ordenando. – por favor…- insistió con aquel tono que derretía montañas nevadas.

Kaname la ignoro.

Por el momento la lucha había cesado. La castaña no tenía mucho tiempo.

Lo abrazo y de lo más profundo de sí, se atrevió a confesar.

Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que….te amo kaname, no soportare jamás la idea de estar en un mundo donde tu…- las uñas una de sus manos se alargaron hasta convertirse en garras. Yuuki las llevo a su cuello antes de que kaname pudiera reaccionar.

La sangre broto como un rio, empapando su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo. Yuuki se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo masculino. Su cuello a la altura de sus labios. Fue demasiado para él.

Por si aun quedaba fuerza de voluntad en el, la castaña rasgo igualmente su cuello de una forma severa. Kaname no jadeo pero, sus ojos se agrandaron en asombro.

Bebe! – demando.

Necesitaba…necesitaba sangre.

Sin nada de delicadeza las manos masculinas rodearon la mata de pelo castaño. Kaname incoó sus dientes en ella tan profundo que Yuuki soltó un suspiro. No era a causa del dolor, era el alivio, el alivio y el placer que implicaba que luego de todos aquellos meses, volvía a sentir a su príncipe bebiendo de ella. Sus colmillos perforando su piel. Su sed drenándola. El alivio de saber que Kaname no sospechaba ni, tendría noción alguna mientras se estuviese alimentando.

Ella se inclino sobre la herida en su cuello.

Te eche tanto de menos…- la había escuchado murmurar el moreno. Pensó que a causa de aquellas palabras ella también bebería de él.

Yuuki poso sus labios suaves sobre su cuello de cisne y bebió, recuperando fuerzas. Al cabo de unos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y una fuerza sobrecogió al rey de los vampiros. Sus ojos se perturbaron de repente y todos los recuerdos de su vida corrieron frente a él como un telón. Lo aterrador era que así como aparecían, se iban a una velocidad sorprendente.

Coloco sus manos fuertemente sobre las caderas femeninas desesperado por apartarla pero Yuuki se mantenía firme y unida a su cuerpo. Clavo sus garras en su piel, hiriéndola aun así, ella no se apartaba. Un miedo atroz y una frustración se apoderaron de su mente.

_No._

_Detente. _

Poco a poco sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, poco a poco Yuuki le drenaba su inmortalidad y se auto condenaba a la inexistencia mientras, que el poderoso conjuro los sobrepasaba a ambos.

Pánico. Impotencia. En eso se resumiría su último soplo.

Su cuerpo dejo de resistirse y lacerar el cuerpo de su hermana. Sus brazos cayeron laxos. Sus parpados se cerraron, despidiendo para siempre al ancestro vampiro sangrepura. Cuando volvieran a abrirse, el mundo reflejaría a un simple y corriente ser humano.

Kaname Kuran había perdido.

La bestia había perdido, ante su única debilidad.

Era una victoria predestinada.

Yuuki seguía rodeada por un manto de luz. Sus ojos enfocaron a kaname inconsciente en sus brazos. Indefenso y vulnerable pero, igual de hermoso.

"_cuando abras los ojos, ya no vas a recordarme…" _

Su hermano le había dedicado palabras semejantes hacia muchos años, cuando aun tenía una familia.

Se inclino. Para ese entonces la herida en el cuello de cisne estaba cerrada pero ella, no se dirigía hacia allí. Yuuki llevo sus labios a los contrarios y depósito un último beso. El verdadero ultimo beso. Lo acomodo sobre la lapida y lo observo.

Su última visión de aquel mundo seria, la primera que vio al nacer.

Solo esperaba haber echo lo correcto.

Que ahora las cosas fueran mejor.

Adiós kaname…- unas ultimas palabras y su presencia se desfragmento en cenizas.

Cenizas que se elevaron al cielo, reuniéndose con las estrellas en el viento helado.

Kuran Kaname estaba solo, solo, humano, e inconsciente en aquel cementerio.

Yuuki contra todo pronóstico había cumplido su prometido. Había derrotado a la bestia y liberado a Kuran Kaname.

El rey del tablero fue derrotado por su reina del modo más sucio. Modo que el había instruido inconscientemente a lo largo de todas sus acciones. Era irónico.

Zero y Kaname, ahora estaban a salvo. Yuuki se iba en paz.


End file.
